narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kane Soga
Kane Soga renowned as the Go Getter, is a S-rank shinobi hailing from the Ryūgakure and apart of the Omega Uchiha's protection squad. He is also the half brother of Kaname Soga. Background Kane was born into the Soga Clan, from his father Koma Soga and a Uzumaki mother. Kane has two other siblings, two older brothers Kaname Soga and Asura Uzumaki. These two are his half brothers, and never has he met them. Kane is a S-rank ninja, currently working solo. As a child, he was both extremely fast and skilled in kenjutsu, his skills as a child were half way off of being as good as killer bee. One day after his parents left to set out on a mission, Kane went out and decided to do some training deep with in a forest near their house. Though training wasn't the only thing Kane had done, he also crossed paths with a two headed dog like animal. Kane for once in his life was terrified, and ran for his life. Even with Kane's outstanding speed the beast was still on him, though Kane was cornered and teared up as the beast got closer to him. When all of a sudden, he wipes his face revealing his one tomoe sharingan. With the help of his unique ability, he was able to get away from the beast. During the time skip sometime, Kane was said to have killed another shinobi wielding the sharingan and awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan. His known powers are the Blaze Release, and Tsukuyomi. Around this time he is also seen manipulating sand, in which he calls the Sand Release. Though he also states he's been able to use it for as long as he could remember. After the time skip, Kane meets up with a young girl, whom he is soon to found out is his niece Izumi Soga. While with her, Kane taught her all there was to know about the skills of a ninja, though Kane wished to teach her more than regular attacks. Instead he wanted to go further and teach her of the Sharingan. She reveals to him he hadn't awoken the prowess yet, and that left Kane distraught. Himself needing more power and to benefit his niece, Kane utterly abandons her and mentally disturbing her. After a few years, when he met his brother and tossed it out with him, Kane had been invited by the Ryūkage, and Asura to join Ryūgakure as the Ryūkage's bodyguard. During this time, when looking for another one of Girisha's Secrets, Kane had stumbled across a organization known as Kuroiryuu. After his first mission Kane remained low key. Appearance Personality Kane, has a very childish personality. To the point it even pisses his brother, Asura off. He proclaims he is like this, due to his mother, who'd spoil him like he was going to die the next time. Though when things are too serious, Kane inherits his fathers, Koma Soga's, personality. Abilities Nature Transformation With his lightning nature, Kane uses it to both inflict physical damage as well as increase his speed. Kane's use of the sand release is not fully discovered, though he mostly uses it as a defensive wall. With his mastery over lightning based techniques, he was to make his very own attack such as Wrath of The Thunder God. Which destroys on contact. Taijutsu His taijutsu is far superior to Lee of Guy's. In fact his taijutsu is closely related to the skills of Sigma Uchiha, if not better. He is able to manipulate the chakra natures and enforce them in his kicks and punches etc. Kenjutsu Kane has a wicked and crazy Kenjutsu. His skills fairly surpass those of killer bee. He is able to wield up to a total of four actual swords. Creation and Concept Kane's creation and concept, is to have him based off the greek myth's. This idea was not thought of Emperor Sigma himself, but of the user who created his half brother Kaname Soga, Kaiser. His original creation was to base him of the Egyptian Myths, though seeing that was already done by User:SixpathsofSamoa, Sigma and Kai went into agreement of the greeks instead. To began on how Kane's greekness started, Sigma went in to develop his first technique Wrath of The Thunder God. This technique is derived from Zeus the main "god" over the Olympians. Sigma goes about foing this to say that by focusing his Mangekyo, Kane is able to use the summoned lightning to take aim and strike his opponent. Things Zeus did to his enemies. Category:EmperorSigma